Crookedstar
Crookedstar is a huge light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Crookedstar first appears as a young apprentice at a Gathering. He starts to talk with the ThunderClan apprentice, Bluepaw and tells her that he started his apprenticeship late because he had been a sickly kit. He jokes with her how is his warrior name will be Crookedjaw, because of his unusual jaw, unless something were to happen to his tail. After being told to be quiet repeatedly, Crookedpaw points out his brother, Oakheart, to Bluepaw when the RiverClan leader, Hailstar, announces him as a new warrior. Crookedpaw goes on to say that Oakheart told him that when he becomes leader, he will make his brother deputy. :A few days later, when RiverClan is trying to take over Sunningrocks, Crookedpaw and Bluepaw meet in battle. He doesn't hesitate a moment to attack her. He is close to beating her, when Snowpaw comes over to help Bluepaw. Together they fight off Crookedpaw until he is forced to retreat. :At the next Gathering, Crookedpaw is back to being friendly towards Bluepaw, even after their fight. Bluepaw tells him that she is even better at fighting now that she is a warrior. Excited, he tells her that he is a warrior now, and Bluefur guesses that his name is now Crooked''jaw. He purrs and asks how ever could she have guessed that. :Many moons later, Crookedjaw is made RiverClan deputy, and is forced to give up his friendship with Bluefur. He is head of the patrol that finds ThunderClan waiting to be taken to the RiverClan camp so that they may speak to Hailstar. Still not trusting them, his patrol excorts them to go to their camp. :A while later, Crookedjaw becomes RiverClan's leader after Hailstar lost his ninth life to a rat bite. He makes Timberfur his deputy, even though, he had asked Oakheart first. His brother had told him that he had not earned the spot yet and declined the offer. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Crookedstar is seen at the Gathering, where he allows Brokenstar hunting rights in RiverClan territory. His Clan is furious and shocked because they were not consulted when he made this decision. Fire and Ice :At a Gathering, Crookedstar angers ShadowClan by saying that he will no longer allow them to hunt in his territory, and only when Bluestar intervenes is peace restored. Then the ThunderClan leader provokes Crookedstar and Nightstar by saying WindClan must return. Crookedstar does not want this, because of Twoleg activity along his river means his cats cannot fish and his Clan had begun hunting in WindClan's territory. Crookedstar's daughter, Silverstream, begins meeting secretly with Graystripe of ThunderClan, and he knows nothing of it, except that a single ThunderClan warrior has repeatedly set paw on his territory. When WindClan return, he forms an alliance with ShadowClan and attempts to drive WindClan out again. When ThunderClan arrives to aid WindClan, Crookedstar battles with Tigerclaw, finally retreating when the dark warrior gives him a near fatal bite to the spine. Forest of Secrets :Crookedstar still does not want WindClan in the forest, but he accepts it. When leafbare gives way to newleaf, the river floods, forcing Crookedstar and his Clan to evacuate their camp. After Graystripe and Fireheart save two RiverClan kits from drowning, Crookedstar is forced to thank them grudgingly, and also reluctantly accepts their help to bring RiverClan prey until the flood had gone down. When his daughter, Silverstream, dies, he is fraught with grief, until hearing her kits survive. He sends his deputy Leopardfur to retrieve them from ThunderClan, and his new son-in-law, Graystripe, comes too. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, when ThunderClan is driven into RiverClan territory because of the fire, Crookedstar lets them stay and recover until the fire has gone out, possibly returning the debt he owes Fireheart and Graystripe for giving RiverClan prey during the flood. A Dangerous Path :Crookedstar is getting frailer. His deputy, Leopardfur, is taking more charge of things in RiverClan. He is seen at the beginning Gathering, and he welcomes Tigerstar as the new leader of ShadowClan not knowing his true intentions. He is later visited by the ShadowClan leader in the RiverClan camp; Graystripe reveals this to Fireheart. The last time Crookedstar is mentioned is at the next Gathering where Leopardfur announces that he had died of greencough. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :He appeared briefly, when StarClan was choosing cats to journey to the Sun-Drown-Place. He gave permission to Oakheart to choose the representative of RiverClan, Feathertail. ''Moonrise :He does not appear, but his granddaughter Feathertail dies. Starlight :Crookedstar appears very briefly in this book. StarClan has reached the new territory and are at the Moonpool. When Nightstar mentions a warrior hungry for power not deserved, Crookedstar leaps to the defense of that warrior, who is later revealed to be Hawkfrost. Crookedstar angrily asks Nightstar if he would have all the RiverClan warriors timid as mice. Twilight :He was among the cats in StarClan who told Cinderpelt of her approaching death, and appeared only briefly. In the Field Guide Series 'Cats of the Clans' :Here it is revealed that when he was a kit, RiverClan had control over Sunningrocks and would go on the rocks to antagonize ThunderClan cats. When he and his littermates were playing on the rocks too roughly, it resulted in him falling and breaking his jaw- which gave him his name, Crookedjaw. He had to work harder than any other RiverClan cat, because in RiverClan, weakness was not welcome. It is also revealed that he knew of Bluestar's and his brother Oakheart's hidden affair, but allowed it because it would give Bluestar a weakness when launching an attack on RiverClan. He is said to have been the wisest RiverClan leader ever to have lived in the forest. He wanted a united Clan, not a pure-blood one. : Family Members Mother: ::Lilystem: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: ::Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: ::Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan memberRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 49 Grandson: ::Stormfur: Living (As of Eclipse) Granddaughter: ::Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting memberRevealed in The Lost Warrior (page needed) Niece: ::Mistyfoot: Living (As of Sunrise) Nephews: ::Stonefur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deputy Category:Warriors Category:Apprentices Category:Kits